Birds of a Feather
by Eagleh-sama
Summary: Jaypaw is ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice. He isn't allowed to love or to have kits. What happens when he loves a certain shecat? Or when she loves him back? Will he even admit his feelings for her? JaypawxPoppypaw, Songfic OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, nor do I own the song. I wish I owned warriors, though (Don't we all?).**

**The song is Collide, by Howie Day. **

**It's my favourite song ever.**

**If I get enough reviews here, at least five, or just maybe one or two saying it was really good, I'll do a songfic about Mousepaw and Minnowpaw, or whatever pairing you want. This fic is oneshot, but I'll do a large collection of warriors songfics if asked, after I finish my other oneshot, Tigerstar's wishes.**

* * *

_The dawn is breaking_

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

The sun was just rising over the shining lake in the middle of the territories. Jaypaw couldn't see the lake, but he liked to sit on the cliff edge and feel the spray on his fur. Apparently, so did someone else. 

"Jaypaw?" A small she-cat picked her way over the fallen logs and stones to sit beside him, "Do you come here often?"

Jaypaw nodded, turning his head to face her. He had been told of what she looked like, but couldn't visualize it. Couldn't visualize anything. But he could hear her voice. It was sweet and clear.

_I'm open, you're closed_

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

"Leafpool said I might find you here…I wanted to talk to you," She mewed silently, seating herself beside him. 

The grey tom blinked sharply, "You wanted to talk to me? What for?"

"I don't think it was just a dream, Jaypaw, when you saved me from dying. I think you came into my dream and persuaded me to turn around and come back," The tortoiseshell she-cat said silently.

"Poppypaw…"

"Don't lie to me, Jaypaw," Poppypaw meowed softly.

Jaypaw sighed, "I would never lie to you. I did go into your dream. I didn't tell you because…I didn't want the others to know. I don't want to be a medicine cat, Poppypaw. I don't want to cause miracles. I want to be normal. Besides, you're here now and that's all that matters," He turned away and began to pad slowly back to camp.

"Don't do this to me, Jaypaw," Poppypaw mewed, coming after him.

"I'm not doing anything!" Jaypaw hissed, lashing his tail.

Poppypaw closed her eyes, feeling hot under her fur. Small tears wobbled at the corners of her eyes, "Jaypaw?"

"What?" The medicine cat apprentice hissed icily, "What is now, Poppypaw? I thought we figured this out. I saved your life, I came with you, and I lied about it. Can I go back to camp now?"

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

"Did anyone ever tell you how…handsome you are?" She mewed in a weak voice.

"Let it go," Jaypaw mewed in a dull voice. He had stopped walking, "Let it go, Poppypaw. We're friends, that's all we'll ever be,"

"If I had died and gone to StarClan," Poppypaw's voice was shaky, "I would have convinced them to let medicine cats have kits,"

_I'm quiet you know_

You make a first impression

"I wouldn't have mattered anyways," Jaypaw muttered.

"It…It wouldn't have?"

"Poppypaw…" Jaypaw closed his eyes, "I love you. But in the eyes of StarClan, I can't, I don't and I will never. That's how it has to be,"

_Don't stop here_

I lost my place

Poppypaw padded over and pressed against him, "I understand…but Jaypaw, please, just…sit here for awhile with me,"

Jaypaw nodded and a purr began to rumble in his throat as he pressed against Poppypaw, as the sun rose higher and higher, and the two apprentices said nothing, just sat together.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

Even the wrong words seem to ryhme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

* * *

**xD Taa-Daa**

**Alright, after I finish Tigerstar's wishes, which shouldn't be long, I'll create some songfics for you all. Mousepaw and Minnowpaw will be one, but I need some other ideas**

**I guess I need to work on my songfics a little bit xD**


End file.
